


Spiked Tea

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Multi, Pranks, Smut, Tea, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: When a prank interrupts Hermiones quiet 8th year, her eyes are opened to possibilities she never even dreamed of.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/ Neville Longbottom/ Theo Nott
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: Bunny Bounce Fic Exchange 2020





	Spiked Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> This was written for Hermiones Haven #BunnyBounce2020 ! This was so fun to write and my first foray into smut!
> 
> A huge thank you/love you to my alpha/beta TriDogMom!
> 
> Any mistakes are my own! I own nothing!

The door to the potions classroom creaked open wide and then quietly shut. Two boys with a poorly done disillusionment charm in place creeped through desks up to Slughorn's desk.

"We're going to be more famous than the Weasley twins ever were!" The first boy said as he pulled several empty vials out of his pocket.

"Not if you don't shut up! Hurry up, breakfast starts in half an hour and we need to get this into the juice before anyone gets to the Great Hall." The second boy started pouring the delicate potion into the vials, stowing them in his bag as he went.

"I think we've got enough. This is going to be hilarious! The Weasleys never would have tried something like this, we're going to be legends!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger was running late. She only had twenty minutes until breakfast ended. She was determined to finish this year with no distractions of any kind and break records with her NEWT scores. 

There were just two weeks until Yule break and Hermione had spent the majority of her make up year in the library studying. She had stayed at the library until curfew the night before and then retreated to the new common room that was shared with all the other returning 'eighth year' students and studied until the wee hours of the morning. 

As Hermione all but ran into the Great Hall, she was only focused on grabbing a quick drink and some toast to eat before her first class of the day. She threw herself into a seat next to Neville Longbottom, preparing her tea quickly without taking notice of the look on Neville's face or the tall and brooding Slytherin who was walking towards them. Hermione took a big gulp of the tea in front of her, the effects were instantaneous. 

Has Neville always looked this good? He certainly can fill out his uniform better than he ever has. Merlin I could climb him like a tree. Is that Theo Nott coming this way? Maybe he's looking to carry out some of those fantasies i've had of him in the library... 

Hermione leaned towards Neville who was looking at her with wide eyes. She felt Theo Nott slide into the seat next to her and shivered at the feeling of him sliding his hands around the back of her neck.

"Well Granger, Longbottom. This is quite the interesting morning wouldn't you say? Notice anything about your tea before you drank it?"

Neville tore his eyes away from Hermione and looked at his cup.

"I smelled something different...but I just thought it was something else." He blushed as he looked back at them.

"I just drank it before I could. What's wrong with it?"

Nott laughed, sending chills down Hermione's spine, Neville shifted on the bench and adjusted his trousers. 

"Didn't Moody teach you lot Constant Vigilance? Someone has spiked the tea with Amortentia. I knew what it was as soon as I smelled my cup."

Hermione cleared her throat and turned to look at Theo. Neville scooted forward, pressing himself to Hermione's back while his hands gently caressed her shoulders, down her arms to her thighs.  
"What was it you smelled then?"

Theo leaned forward, brushing a curl out of her face and glanced up at Neville who was staring at him with heat in his eyes.

"I smelled old books, parchment, dirt from greenhouse four, a very specific cologne that I know only one person here wears, honey and almonds." He leaned even more into Hermione's space. "What shampoo is it you use Miss Granger? It smells awfully familiar."

Hermione closed the distance, pulling Theo into a searing kiss. She felt one of his hands grip the back of her neck, holding her firmly in place, while the other ghosted over her shoulder, reaching out for something else. 

She pulled away and saw Theo gripping the front of Neville's robes. Hermione felt warm lips against her neck and calloused hands slowly sliding under her skirt. 

"We should get out of here, now." The words had no more left her mouth when she felt Theo and Neville grab her hands, pulling her from the bench.

They made it all the way out of the great hall, up two staircases before their base urges took over. 

Neville pushed Theo against a wall, snogging him with wild abandon. Theo had Hermion pulled up against his side as she started kissing whatever skin she could reach. 

Pulling away, the trio ran the rest of the way to their common room. Stopping only to decide whose room to go too, eventually deciding on Theos. 

The moment the door closed, clothing started to fly. Hermione couldn't be sure whose hands were on her and whose hands were removing clothes. Rough but gentle hands were caressing her breasts that had been freed from her bra, calloused hands were running up her thighs to her knickers that were ripped off her. 

Hermione pulled Nevilles belt free as he pulled Theos undershirt off. Neville picked her up, sucking on her neck hard enough she was certain he was going to leave a mark. She wrapped her legs around him as Theo came up behind Neville, running his hands down Nevilles back. 

He gently laid Hermione onto the bed, staring at before he laid next to her, turning his attention to her breast. Theo was at the foot of the bed, running his hands up her legs, climbing higher. 

Pushing her apart, Theo began kissing her inner thighs, inching closer to her soaking wet cunt. The moment his tongue touched her, Hermione cried out. It had been too long since anyone, even herself, had touched her. 

Theo pulled away, his body hovering over hers.  
"Are you sure you want this? Both of us? It's just the potion making you do this."

Hermione glared up at him and turned to look at Neville who looked away from her guiltily. 

"No one and no potion tells me what to do."

She pulled Theo down, kissing him roughly. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of them lay panting, fully sated. Theo was running his hand up and down Nevilles stomach as Hermione ran her fingers through Theos hair as he laid his head in her lap. 

"Neville, what did your tea smell like?" Hermione asked as he twirled her curls around his finger.

"Cloves and cinnamon which I assume is Theo. Books mixed with lavender." 

Hermione grinned at him. "I haven't used that lotion since fourth year! I can't believe you remembered it."

Neville laughed "Well that may have been when I realized my feelings for you were more than just a crush."

"You sappy Gryffindors. Granger, what did you smell?" Theo grinned when they both glared at him."

Hermione sighed. "I didn't smell it before I drank it. I was running late and just drank it down. I imagine I would have smelled the grounds here after a thunderstorm. Neville always smells like that in the spring. Theo, you've worn the same aftershave since fifth year. I used to ask for help when I didn't need it just so I could be near you in Runes."

Hermione leaned into Nevilles side, trying to figure out where they would go from here. She knew triads weren't frowned upon in the magical world but they were both titled pure-bloods. Theos father had been a death eater, who's to say he would want anything more than what they just did. 

She could feel tears forming in her eyes when Theo sat up. 

"So, what now? Do you want to keep this a secret? The potion should have worn off by now. I know I'm persona non-grata what with death eater daddy, but I can't say that's what I want."

Neville pulled Theo towards him, kissing him lightly. "I don't want to keep either of you a secret. I've wanted you both, Hermione for years now, Theo I've been watching your arse since we came back to school." 

"You both want me? The muggle-born?" Hermione looked down at her hands so she missed the look they shared.

"Don't be daft Hermione, it's not a good look on you. Of course we want you."Theo stretched his arms "Now, how about we go see how the rest of the school has fared with the potion."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna Lovegood was the first person they saw as they walked toward the Great Hall. She was holding hands with Blaise Zabini and talking animatedly about Nargles while he looked at her with a dopey grin. 

"Not a big surprise there." Theo muttered as he walked by. "Zabini has had it bad for Lovegood for years."

Neville came to a dead stop outside the hall.  
"What's wrong? Merlins pants! Ginny?"

Hermione was staring at Ginny who was wrapped around Pansy Parkinson. The two pulled apart, and Pansy raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Theo.

"What Granger? No room to judge when you have two strapping gents on your arm."

Hermione laughed. "No judgement here, Parkinson. Just surprised, I never would have put the two of you together."

Pansy scoffed. "I've always been a thing for redheads and quidditch players. Did you hear about McGonagall? Apparently her and Sinistra have been having an affair for years! It all came out this morning after the three of you ran off to do Morgana knows what."

Neville looked wide eyed as he peered through the open doors. "They're smiling! Sinistra just fed McGonagall a piece of food. I may vomit."

"That's not even the biggest news of the day! Guess who we caught in snogging in a broom cupboard on our way down here? Harry and Malfoy!" Ginny told them, looking smug.

"I knew it!" Hermione yelled, punching Theo in the arm. "I knew it all along!" 

Theo rubbed his arm where she had hit him. "You punch hard, woman! Well, looks like we all owe whoever caused this quite the thank you present."

Neville looked around. "Has anyone confessed to it yet?"

Pansy shook her head as she wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist. "Nope, no ones owning up to it quite yet. I have my suspicions but I'm not going to rat anyone out." She nodded her head to the side towards two boys.

"It was a bit reminiscent of the Twins though wasn't it? Granted, they never went this extreme but I think that had more to do with being afraid of Molly than anything." Hermione said, laughing. "They would have never pulled this off."

"It was us! We did it!" Two boys in red ties ran over to them. "We thought it would be a laugh! Make us more memorable than the Weasley Twins! We want to be just like them!"

As they were bragging about their epic prank, neither boy noticed Headmistress McGonagall walk up behind them. 

"That will be detention for the rest of the year and I will be sending a letter to your parents this evening. Follow me Creevy, Sloper."

"How did you know it was them?" Neville asked.

Pansy shrugged. "I've heard them talk about pranking in the library, saying they needed to one up the twins. This seemed that sort of thing."

Ginny laughed. "We should get them in touch with George, let him know their legacy has continued."

Hermione groaned. "Yes, that's exactly what George needs; adoring fans who follow his every order."

Neville put his arm around her waist and grabbed Theos hand.  
"It's the least we can do."


End file.
